Me and the Phantoms
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: What happens when a girl with ghost powers moves to Amity Park? What happens when she meets Danny Phantom? What happens when Danny's enemies find out who I am? I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM BTW-this story is only loosely based on me, even though its 1st person P.O.V
1. Am I Alone?

Me and the Phantoms

"normal speech" _Me inside my head _**My sister**

Chapter 1-Am I Alone?

Ok, listen, let me just say out, I'm Sapphire and this is my story

Line Break

"Sapphire, get up" my mum said shaking my shoulder gently. "Come on honey" Groggily, I opened my dark blue eyes as my mum's hand rose up and brushed a lock of very long blonde hair off my face. "We're here, our new home". Mum was smiling as I sat fully in the car seat before leaning over me to unbuckle my younger siblings. I unbuckled myself then squeezed past mum into the dark, streetlamp lit street. The first thing I noticed was the house a couple of doors down.

WOW .On the roof was a big UFO kind of thing. It looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie. It was a good thing my brother was asleep. Man would that be annoying. I can just see the newspaper headlines. "UNKNOWN GHOST KIDNAPS YOUNG BOY**"**I guess I should explain. I have ghost powers.

You see, when I was a baby, my parents,mytwin sister and I were on holiday in Europe, driving through the country side. Nearby, unfortunately for me, and by some horrible coincidence, Yes they exist, an illegal nuclear plant exploded. Luckily, it wasn't enough to effect my parents, or I would be an orphan, but it was enough to affect me and my sister. It killed her, and fused her newly formed ghost to my body, half killing me in a way, and giving me ghost powers. From then on, when they got over their grief for my sister, my parents trained me. My sister is still living, I can talk to her, but she's just, there, she can't take control. So if my parents ever want to talk to her, they just talk to me, and she replies through me.** (Let me just say, my parents were going to name us when our eye colours set, and you probably know babies have blue eyes when they are born, so they just wanted to see if they changed. That's why they named me Sapphire. My sister never got a name)**Then when my siblings were born, I told them.

Lately there has been a problem, well a few problems

My powers have been diminishing, and for some reason, whenever it transform, I'm stuck with a tail, my legs just don't exist in that form anymore.

The press found out about me in my old town and the government's ghost hunting unit, 'Guys in White', came after me, when I was defenceless, so we moved here.

"hey Mum, I'm going for a bit of a fly to get a grip of the town"

"OK sweetie" I walked up to the house and walked in as dad had already unlocked and carried my siblings to bed. Then I transformed from the 13 year old girl with knee length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a light blue ,floor length dress with a dark blue belt, the girl I was, to a girl with knee length silver hair, light blue eyes, wearing a black one shouldered top (my left), a white belt and elbow length gloves and a blackish-grey ghost tail, were a black floor length skirt should be.

'**bout time, I wanna fly'** my sister laughed in my mind, I giggled and then started flying outside. I took to the air. Up and around I flew, occasionally chatting with my sister, over the park, and the school, past the weird UFO thingy on top of the house near ours'.

'**It's beautiful here'**

'_it sure is'_

I must have flown for hours before a giant missile shot past me

"Whoa, what was that!" I exclaimed.

"that was me, new ghost girl" a voice said behind me. I turned and screamed at what I saw as my sister stated

**'whoa, weirdo alert!'** and she couldn't be more right. A huge robotic ghost with flaming green hair was floating behind me. He had a charging laser gun thingy sticking out of his arm.

"Who..who are you?" I stammered, slowly backing away from him.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you, you are about to be stuck in a cage for the rest of your life" Then he fired the gun, and I was thrown to the ground, so hundred feet below, and landing on my front. As I pushed myself up, my transformation rings appeared around my waist. Gasping, I forced them away, but not before Skulker saw them. He grinned. "A halfa, you just got much more interesting"

**'A whata?'**

_'SHUT UP!'_

He blasted me again, so I rolled away onto my back.

"I shall hang your pelt on the wall, next to the welp's"

**'Yuck'**

_'WILL YOU SHUT UP, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE'_

**'Whatever'**

_'Hey, do you want to be a pelt on some ghost's wall?!'_

**'...no'**

_'Exactly, then shut up'_

Skulker raised the gun again, a vicious grin in his metal face. I screamed, turning my head away, closing my eyes and raising my arms as if to protect myself, When a green blast knocked him away. I curled up into a ball, shivering with fear, not daring to look. Sounds of combat rang through the air, continuing for almost an hour.

Finally, words were exchanged, and the sounds of combat died with a scream from Skulker and a vacuum cleaner like noise. Then, I felt something touch my shoulder. Fearfully, I looked up into the face of a ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, around 14.

**'Cutey alert!'**

_'You say that about every boy we see'_

**'Yeah, so?' **this caused me groan mentally.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he knelt over, offering me a hand. I took it gratefully and he helped me up. The I hissed in pain. There was a small gash on my stomach, bleeding green ectoplasm, but my human blood was not showing yet. "oh, let me help with that"

"No, I can do it" I said quickly. I didn't really was a stranger dealing with my wounds.

**You're such a wimp**

_WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR AFTERLIFE!_

I pulled of my gloves and tore them into strips. They would just reform next time I reformed. The I tied the strips together and tied the resulting striop around my stomach.

When I finished I said

"Thanks for saving me by the way" My ghost tail whipped nervously. I looked at the boy's legs, wondering if he could change them into a ghost tail and back like I used to.

"You're welcome. Say, I haven't seen you round here before. You new?"

"Yeah, just got here today" he smiled

"I'm Danny, Danny Phantom, what's your name?"

I started. My parents just called my Sapphire. I didn't really have a ghost name.

**I can't believe we didn't think of that before!**

_I know_

"I..I don't know" I stammered sadly.

"Oh, well how about…..'Elle Spirit!'"

"Elle Spirit?" I asked

"Yeah, I think elle means 'she' in French, so it would mean 'She Spirit'"

**It's got a nice ring to it**

"Yeah, I like it, thanks Phantom"

"you're welcome Spirit. Well.." he started to float, his legs formi9ng a ghost tail. SO he could do that. "I'll see you around Spirit"

He started to fly off "Oh, and welcome to Amity Park"


	2. Finally a Friend

"normal speech" _Me inside my head _**My sister**

Chapter 2- Finally a friend

Ok, its official, I'm grounded with a 7pm curfew, so it's safe to say my parents are mad.

LINE BREAK

I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Carefully, I lifted up my pyjama top, looking at my stomach.

The wound from last night was completely one, not even a scar.

_Thank you, super fast healing_. At least I hadn't lost that power

**Your welcome**. Smiling ,I got dressed into my favourite blue dress and went downstairs. Melody and Francis were sitting at the table (Oh ,I forgot to say, Melody and Francis are my brother and sister, and yes, they are twins)

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" asked my father

"yeah, thanks Dad" I said, smiling,

"Good, now remember..."

"Your grounded with a 7pm curfew" we said together. Dad smiled as Mum came into the room muttering

"Mother, Susan Marie Oaks" She scribbled something on the piece of paper she was holding. "Father, Peter Joseph Neptune" Scribbled something else down "Name, Sapphire Rose Neptune, age 13..."

"Ah, Mum, what are you doing?" I asked

**Yeah**

"Sis wanted to know too" I giggled. Mum smiled and said

"I'm filling in your entry form for Casper High, your starting in two weeks"

"isn't it too late to enter?"

**I agree**

_We know your curious, no need to keep asking_

"Normally yes, but the school lost your form, so I'm redoing it. Don't worry, they know your coming."

"Ok, we understand" I said, giggling as Francis wacked Melody with his jam coated toast. My twin burst out laughing.

The younger twins were very fond of each other, but they get on each other's nerves quite a lot.

Melody started screaming and hitting her brother before Dad broke them apart and gave them both a time out, in different corners of the room. I smiled, made some toast and covered it in chocolate spread. Then I wolfed it down.

"Are you in a hurry?" asked Melody from her corner. I nodded  
"I met someone yesterday, and he was quite nice"

**And cute**

_Shut up will you?_

**No**

"He? Do you like him?" Giggled Francis

"WHAT,NO!" I burst out "and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" I said with a smile. My brother was wonderful, but annoying.

"Well, I'm heading to the school to drop this off. Do you want to come?" said/asked Mum

"No thanks, I think I'd like to go for a bit of a fly, and see if I can find Phantom" I could see Francis making faces, so i stuck my tongue out at him.

Our father chuckled, Mum, my sister and Melody burst out laughing as Francis pouted. Quickly I ran out the door before he started screaming, slamming it behind me.

I started walking towards the park, past the UFO house. Just as I walked past the door, a couple burst out . One, a large man in an orange Hazmat suit, the other, a woman in a teal Hazmat suit with a hood and red goggles. They charged past, screaming

"GHOST". They knocked me down, onto the pavement and continued on, not noticing.

"HEY, WATCH IT" I yelled as I rolled off my front and sat up.

**Well that was rude**

_Hey, you weren't the one hurt_

I heard a gasp from the house. Looking up, I saw a girl with red hair, a black shirt and shoes and teal trousers and eyes.

She ran down the stairs and helped me stand. From up close, she looked around 16.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, but I think those people bruised something"

"Those people are my parents, and I apologise for them" she said smiling. I laughed, as sis giggled

"It's OK, I'm Sapphire"

"I'm Jazz".

Once Jazz had checked me over, she said goodbye, saying she would see me around and headed back into the house.

I continued my walk to the park. When I reached it, I sat on a bench, next to a small marble fountain with a few coins in the water.

**Finally, some peace**

_But you're in my head_

**Oh ha ha ha **

In the end, our peaceful time lasted only half an hour, before it was rudely interrupted.

"HEY!" I opened my eyes and turned to see a big blonde by striding up to me with a strong, confident gate, followed by a blonde girl, a slightly asian looking boy(NOT BEING RASIST) and a tanned, black haired, latin girl.

"Yes. Is anything wrong?" I asked, then gasped and said to the latin girl "I love your shirt! It's beautiful " .She was wearing a pale pink, short sleeved shirt with a heart made out of false rubies.

**Shallow!**

_Hey! I'm not shallow. you may be though (Mental smile)_

**Hey!**

I knew that these people would be the A-listers at school, so it would be best to make friends soon. Even if I wasn't invited to join, they wouldn't beat me up.

At first the girl seemed shocked, before saying

"Thank you, It cost me $700" I let a sad look cross my face

"I Wish i could buy a top that expensive, but I can't afford it"

**Why are you only focusing on her?**

_Because I have a feeling that she controls this group_

The girl sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. The rest of the group visibly relaxed.

"Don't worry, I might be able to get you one"

"Really!" I 'gasped' "Thank you, ah"

"Paulina" she smiled "This is Dash" the blonde boy "Kwan" the asian boy "and Star" The blonde girl. "And you are?"

"Sapphire" I replied with a smile

"that is a beautiful name"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, you seem like a pretty cool person" My face lit up with a smile, before I turned to Dash

"No Offence, but you didn't answer my question."

"oh, It's just that you were sitting on our bench, and no-one else is allowed to sit on our bench"

**Wow, are they dumb enough to believe that they own a bench in the public park?**

"but your ok" He smiled

"Thanks" Suddenly I shivered. It had gotten colder in the time we had been talking. Paulina gave me her dark pink sweater that had been wrapped around her waist. When I explained I had to go, she said

"You can give it back when you start at Casper in 2 weeks"

"Thanks" I said standing

"We'll see you at school" Dash shouted out to me as I walked off

"See you there" I shouted back, then disappeared from their sight. Once I was out of earshot, i burst out laughing, my sister joining me.

_I DID IT. I MADE FRIENDS WITH THE A-LISTERS OF CASPER HIGH!_

**Well done little sis**

_Hey, we never established who's older, so don't call me that!_

She just kept laughed and after a moment i joined her again. Still laughing, I summoned my dark blue transformation rings and changed into my ghost form. As I suspected, my gloves had reformed. When I transformed, I noticed a white spectral looking 'ES' on my shirt

**Must be because we got a name in your ghost form**

_Must be _I replied smiling

I floated up to a tree and sat on one of the highest branches and waited.

I only had to wait half an hour before I heard a voice behind me

"Hey Elle, You ok?" Floating up, I turned to see Danny floating behind me.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you actually"

"Oh, what's up?" he asked, sitting on the branch beside me, and I retook my previous seat.

"It's just, I was wondering if you could give me a tour of Amity Park, cause I don't really know my way around?"

"Sure, follow me" We took to the air.

As we were flying beside each other, I asked him

"Why are there ghosts in Amity?"

"You don't know?"

"no, I only just got here last night."

"So you didn't come through the ghost Zone?"

"What's the Ghost Zone?"

**you two need to stop answering questions with another question**

_Why are you always like this?_

**What? Loveable?**

I ignored her as Danny explained

"The ghost zone is a world were all ghosts live after they die. its full of purple doors that lead to a ghost's realm/lair whatever. You mean you've never been there?"

"No, i don't think so"

Suddenly we had to dodge a bright pink blast.

"So much from the tour" I heard Phantom growl. Suddenly I was hit from behind. I screamed and fell maybe 100 feet to the ground, landing in a newly formed crater.

"SPIRIT!" I heard Phantom yell as I closed my eyes. Then I relied on my sensitive hearing

"Well Daniel, it seems that you have a new friend. Who, may I ask, is this beautiful girl?" I felt a gloved hand on my face, stroking the space between my left eye and ear. It was pretty obvious that Phantom and this new ghost thought i was unconscious.

"Leave. Her. ALONE!" Danny shouted, before the glove was ripped away from my face

**What's going on? I can't see! **my sister complained

_course not I have my eyes shut idiot! _i exclaimed

"what are you doing here Vlad?" Danny shouted

"isn't it obvious. I want you to join me, but since I know you won't say yes, i'll have to ... persuade you" It was then I felt a burning heat connect with my side as I struggled not to scream.

As my world faded to black, I felt myself being slung over someone's shoulder as Phantom screamed in Pain .

Line Break

I woke up with straps around my wrists, neck and tail

"Ahh, good, your awake. I hoped you would wake soon" (Oh, I forgot to mention, But I can stay in my ghost form when I'm unconscious )

I looked up, straight into the face of a blue skinned vampire ghost with red eyes and strange, upswept hair. I screamed, struggling to free myself, but the vampire clapped a hand over my mouth

"Don't scream, I won't hurt you" he said before removing his hand

"Then why are you keeping me here?" I asked, terrified

**ok, even I'm scared **whimpered my sister.

"You are simply here because Daniel cared about you. Also, Skulker has told me you are different from other ghosts, so I'm taking a blood test." without another word, he took out a scalpel and slashed open the side of my wrist. I didn't think it was near the vein, but my wrists where bound above my head so I couldn't check.

I screamed as he vampire laughed and scrapped some of my blood onto a slide, not bothering to bind my wrist. Ectoplasm flowed. Human blood would soon follow. The vampire placed the slide into the side of a computer

"Who, are you?" I asked, my voice quivering

"You, dear child, may call me Plasmious, Vlad Plasmious. May I ask your name child?" he said in, what would have been a kind voice if I wasn't strapped to an examination table.

"Well" I started weakly "Phantom gave me some suggestions, and I chose Elle Spirit" That was all the information i was going to give him

"Interesting" Vlad muttered "I didn't think Daniel knew french"

_Any help here?_

**Nope**

_Why?_

I was jolted out of my conversation by Vlad yelling my name

"ELLE!"

I sneaked and shrank as far away as I could

"Oh my, I'm sorry" he said. I think he was trying to get me to trust him, but it wasn't going to happen since he blasted me twice. but of course he didn't know I knew.

"listen to me Elle, as soon as the blood test comes through, I will let you up. I need your help, to lure my apprentice back here"

_There is no way Danny would be this creep's apprentice_

**Who would be?**

"I'm sorry, but you're the bait my dear" I heard the machine beep. Vlad started working on the straps at my wrists. Once they were undone, he released my neck. By that time, I could feel something was defiantly going to go wrong, so I put my guard up, not that is wasn't up already. Vlad finished and walked over to the machine as I undid my tail. Then I heard Plasmious shout and saw him turn to me with a venomous expression. He flew straight at me. I screamed and scrambled to finish untying my tail. I pulled it free and jumped of the table, only to be slammed to the floor on my back with Vlad on top of me. he grasped my bleeding wrist, staring at the red tinted ectoplasm.

"So it's true. You ARE a halfa!"

**A Whata?**

I screamed as I was thrown into a pod on the wall (Like the ones in kindred Spirits). Glass flew up in front of my face as cuffs set into the pod clamped over my wrists. A hologram appeared, and I started. It looked just like Jazz's mum.

**Oookay? that's just creepy**

"Containment chamber ready cupcake" I gagged. the hologram turned a dial and I started screaming. I could feel thousands of volts of electricity burning through my body. When it stopped, I gasped out

"W..Why are you doing this?"

"You are a halfa. I want to see who of Daniel's friends it is" The dial was turned higher. The electrocution was much stronger this time.

I screamed until my throat went raw, but I still prevented my transformation rings from appearing.

The torture went on for hours. Plasmious would electrocute me for about ten minutes straight, stop, demand to know I was as a human and electrocute me again when I didn't tell him.

Finally I gave up, and my rings appeared. Vlad grinned evilly and turned the dial to its highest setting. I screamed once more as the pod exploded, but the cuffs didn't release. My rings were gone. I could hear Vlad raging about how close he was when i heard another explosion from the roof of the lab. Weakly, I looked up to see Phantom throwing Vlad into the wall, knocking him out, and I was stunned to see black ring travel around his body, revealing an old man in a black suit. Vlad Masters.

Phantom darted to the pod

"Oh God, Spirit. Come on stay with me! Spirit!" My eyes fluttered shut. The last thing I heard was Danny shouting my name again.

Line Break

I woke, lying on something soft, but I will rough. There was a peacefully cool aura around my head, and my head was propped up on something. My sister wouldn't stop giggling

_What's got into you?_

She didn't answer.

I groaned and opened my eyes, then blushed . I was lying on my back with my head on Danny's lap. His hands were on either side of my head, glowing a cool blue. He was looking down at me with a smile on his face

"Finally, your awake" He helped me sit up slowly and I looked around. It was the park that Danny and I had first met in.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked. I nodded

"V..Vlad, he.. he" I broke down, pulling my tail up to my chest and covering my face with my crossed arms. I felt Danny put his arm around me and I turned and started crying into his chest. We must have sat there for hours, until the sun started to rise. i had been missing a whole Day. Finally i stopped and pulled away from Danny.

"I...I Have to go" I stuttered. Phantom nodded. as I took off, I turned and said

"Thank you Danny, for everything" he nodded again

10 minutes later I was lying on my bed, in human form. I had defiantly missed my curfew, but my parents understood

**Yeah, how could they be mad at you for missing curfew because of a crazy vampire. **

We laughed, and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
